kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordo
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=None |category=''Regular Enemy'' }} Gordo is a common enemy in the Kirby series. Gordo is a rare kind of enemy that can't be destroyed by anything, not even Crash and Kirby can't inhale it, all he can do is avoid these foes. Gordos are small gray metal balls with two big eyes, and have six spikes on its side that move in and out in unison. Gordos normally floats in patterns the air, either stationary, moving in a pattern back and forth, or sometimes up and down. Gordos change very little from game to game, and almost always have the same look and form of attacking. In the Games Kirby's Dream Land This is Gordo's first appearance. He appears in every level except Green Greens on normal difficulty. If Kirby is hit by Gordo in this game it will cost him dearly as Gordo takes away three HP, which is half of his maximum health. Gordo can even be found underwater. Gordo is not replaced in Extra Mode, however the Gordos that were already there now move faster and more erratically. Also many of the bosses and mini-bosses now incorporate Gordo into their attacks such as Whispy Woods dropping them from his branches or Lololo kicking them along with his boxes. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Gordo's behavior hasn't changed from Kirby's Dreamland, except he no longer takes away three HP, making him less of a threat. This behavior is used in all other Kirby games following. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Gordo actually appears in a variety of Mini-Games that Kirby must complete to get Heart Stars. In this version, Gordo comes in a variety of differnet colors and expressions. For most of the games, Kirby must correctly identify the right Gordo from a group of others. Kirby Air Ride Gordo appears as an item in this game, however, there was a mistranslation and it was called 'Golden Spikes'. The item allows Kirby to throw several massive, building-sized Gordos at his enemies. He also appears as an obstacle in Air Ride courses, especially in Time Trial Mode. In Other Games Gordos make cameo appearances in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening in certain places. They also appear in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins in certain places. throws a Gordo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]Gordos later appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as part of one of King Dedede's attacks. He will occasionally throw a Gordo instead of Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo. These Gordos are more powerful and deal more damage but are much rarer than the other two enemies. Gordos also appear in his final smash, the Waddle Dee Army. Gordo also appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gordo may also be the inspiration for the enemy Jyk in Super Smash Bros Brawl's Subspace Emissary as they share the same purpose; indestructible enemy that floats around, usually in a set pattern. Trivia "Gordo" means "fat" in Spanish. Artwork Image:Gordo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Category:Enemies